pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gray Catbird
Paris Do we need different pages for Paris in each film? Pixarfandom 16:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I know...It's very strange to have 3 pages for the same town...But I don't think the ''Ratatouille'' and ''Cars 2'' Paris stuff can be mixed together...Cars 2 does not "really" happen in the Paris we know, since Cars 2's Paris has been "car-ified"... : A solution I propose is to make the Paris page bigger. Like "ranking" it as a normal page (instead of a disambiguation page), and link the Paris and Paris pages as main articles of the Ratatouille and Cars 2 sections...Gray Catbird 16:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lightning McQueen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RaptorWiki (Talk) 18:12, February 20, 2011 Main page I guess the pictures could be changed a bit. I'll see what I can do. Pixarfandom 08:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Cars pages We don't really need a summary of the cars characters. Its way to messy when we have to many paragraphs on their pages. We should edit those pages like what we're doing to the cars 2 characters. Endrizzi427 18:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Like for all the characters of every film, the description of the character won't be only their official description. I don't think it makes messy to add further information. Isn't having the most information one of our goals ? If the information is correctly ordered, it's not messy. And an other problem is that you removed the quotes and references of the official descriptions. Since this text is not written by one editor, the source should be cited...Gray Catbird 19:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) But it's a good idea to order it in a better way, like you just made for Snot Rod's page.Gray Catbird 19:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Blocking TheSitcomLover Well I suppose recently his edits have been improved by far. I've changed my views a bit now, he has improved since when he was last blocked. Perhaps he learnt his lesson. Pixarfandom 12:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) La Luna I've tried to NOT write June 6 for the release. The festival starts on the 6th but goes through the 11th. I haven't seen anything official that La Luna is opening the festival or that it will be shown on the first day. Maybe I'm just not reading the news releases closely enough. --Jeff (talk) 03:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : I think you know as much things as I do. I didn't know that detail. Now I realize the date of the premiere is more incertain then I thought. I thought that if the date wasn't complete, it was because someone was not sure if it would be released with Cars 2 (which is false), or because of the year problems (2012 instead of 2011). Sorry ! Now what do we do ? We can either put the date back to june only, or precise it's at that festival that starts the 6th and continues to the 11th.Gray Catbird 12:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I just changed it back to June. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 13:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Harry675 Hey, thanks for cleaning up the mess from this user. I'm deleting all the pages he created and blocked him. I should have everything deleted within 10 minutes or so, but if you notice anything I missed let me know. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 01:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Todd the Pizza Planet truck in Cars, appearing in Cars 2 posters Could you show me one of the posters? Thanks. Pixarfandom 17:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'll try to explain you what made me write that. But I warn you that it's not a good image at all, but I'm sure it's him. It's on the London panel of the triptych poster. If you zoom a lot on the race track visible in the background, one car really looks to be Todd (see image). : Someone who had access to a better quality (a poster in a cinema) said (here :http://carsthetoys.yuku.com/topic/16527/A-close-up-of-Lizzie-from-the-cars-2-poster) that it was indeed Todd.Gray Catbird 01:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for showing me. Pixarfandom 12:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Deleting images in the Lightning McQueen customizations. Sorry I deleted them. The reason I did was because I thought File:Lightning cars 2 piston cup paint job.jpg and File:Lightning mcqueen2.jpg were the same, and File:CFLMQ4.jpg and File:Sc-radiator-springs-lightning-mcqueen.jpg. Pixarfandom 13:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : I understand. I must agree these paint jobs are very similar...Gray Catbird 15:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Lauren Topal Wasn't quite sure what category to place on for her page. New editor on this wiki, but have been an editor for almost 11 months. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 02:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : It's ok. Nobody really knows how to categorize all these pages... Anyway, welcome on Pixar Wiki !Gray Catbird 12:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::If the person does not fit into one of the existing Crew categories (like Animators, Directors, Writers, Producers, etc), then just put them in the Crew category. --Jeff (talk) 15:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Mater customization That image you added isn't an actual paint job, Gray Catbird. He is just wearing headphones. Pixarfandom 13:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, I now see the difference. Pixarfandom 13:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, and because that the headphones are on the windows, that means that a car's windows are the ears. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 13:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Mater I am desperately looking for a picture/screenshot of Mater awakening in Big Ben...tied up / gagged. By chance do you have this? Thank you tai.hart@yahoo.com Me saying Howdy to you Howdy I'm Jessie sure Is glad to meet cha' I'm new to this wiki. Jessie the Cowgirl 15:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) About Tomber I saw that you changed my description of Tomber's design being based on a Reliant Regal and a Citroen Ami into a Citroen DS, that's wrong, search up a picture of the AMI and see for yourself. The Citroen DS series (The original sixties ones) look NOTHING like Tomber. : Hello. You are right, he does have a resemblence with the Citroen Ami, and I quite wasn't justified to remove that information. But it also has some resemblance with the Citroen DS, mainly the position of his turning signals. It's because Tomber is not inspired by one car, but by several French cars (see the quote of John Lasseter on Tomber's page in the trivia section.Gray Catbird 00:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) rex in danger I got rid of the content because I made this page wrong by accident and then created a new one. There should not be two of the same page. I'm going to talk to Raptorwiki to delete it once and for all. Daniel Macgregor 21:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, thanks for the information ! I had seen that page in the special page, and when I saw it in the first place, I didn't understand what had happened. I wasn't aware it was a duplicate page.--Gray Catbird 00:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gray Catbird - Isa0304 Hi! you updated a new picture from cars 2 mistakes with lightning mcqueen with differents wheels, which video did you get that picture? I know one it's from the film but the other one? is it from cars 2 trailers or something? thank you so much for answering!!! now, if you don't have any problem of course, can you help me to find the real still of this picture http://www.nytimes.com/slideshow/2011/06/19/movies/cars-2.html?ref=movies (I mean this version, not from the movie) because this one have been cut, I want the complete picture of this one. I'll thanking you!!! thank you so much for help me out!! yeah! you understand very well, I've been looking for the picture complete not an equivalent screenshot, but I couldn't find it, even though I'll keep searching, thanks for help me. if you find it, just tell me and if I can find it I'll tell you!!! Hi! I get that picture from this video (is around minute 00:36): http://vimeo.com/26814373 I haven't found the complete scene just this one. and don't forget whatever you need just tell me! I don't know how much different scenes could be, I don't know for sure if there is a version with shu todoroki for japan maybe? I know there is a version with carla veloso for Brazil but I've never seen it yet. Editing hi, do you know how to put the table under the picture of the character that shows the performer and where they appeared in? and how do you put a picture? Paulinodelarosa 01:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Rollback rights I granted you rollback rights, since you help out so much when there is vandalism or when pages need fixing after bad edits. This will allow you to undo those changes much more quickly...less work to do on your end. I hope it helps you! Thanks for all your work! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 13:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Cool ! Thank you very much ! I am very honored. That will certainly be a very useful tool...Gray Catbird 16:01, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Russ Gremlin Hey, question on deleting this page. User:DJ Morris456 put up a diecast image of a purple car. Is there definitive proof this is (or is not) Russ Gremlin? I know you keep up a lot more with those characters than I do, but just want to make sure we know what diecast that is before I delete the page. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 17:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : When I added the delete template to that page, I was thinking it was yet another episode of the inventing names for background lemons frenzy we had some time ago... I havn't seen until now the message Dj Morris456 put on your talk page... And I realize he is right. Many vendors on eBay and Amazon name him Russ Gremlin... These emerging names generally prove to be true... Yet, I still think this isn't a sufficient proof, since it isn't official. And so, I still think the page should be deleted, at least for now.Gray Catbird 20:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::So what would make it official? Are all the cars listed on a Pixar website? Or is this car being sold by an official store like Target or Toys R Us? To me, that would make it official. --Jeff (talk) 22:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I have to say I don't know much on the Cars die-cast lines, and I am not sure what value give to listings on eBay or Amazon... What I have in mind by "official" is that the character is mentionned in a Disney/Pixar or Mattel official website, or on documents they published (they occsionnaly release posters). The name given to the car on its package would be a proof. There has been a lot of confusion on the identity of this die-cast: he was recognized as J. Curby Gremlin by collectors despite not colored the same way, was named "Dom Crumlin" on an European poster (could be his name in another language), and now this name of "Russ Gremlin" emerges... :::I would conclude that, while the sellers certainly didn't get the name out of nowhere, I cannot say that yes, undoubtedly this car is named Russ Gremlin.--Gray Catbird 23:29, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::OK, thanks for the info. I am going to move this conversation over to the Talk:Russ Gremlin page. --Jeff (talk) 23:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Time Travel Mater There is proof for Time Travel Mater! Go to the cars 2 website and on the bottom it will say " Time Travel Mater coming this June" There is proof! The BABAM Studios 16:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC)The BABAM Studios '' Brave Cast Update There is an update on the cast of Brave: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1217209/fullcredits#cast I don't really know how to refrence it on the Brave page so I wondered if you could or so. However for the Nursemaid Maudie (who the Triplets steal the sweets from), it says there are 2 voice actresses but I don't know who is the actual voice. JaDangerz 18:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) IMDb shouldn't be used as a reference, since it sometimes give false information, especially in voice casts; however in this case, they seem to be true... If the end credits of the film confirm these names, than they can be added to the wiki (which is something I cannot verify, I havn't seen the movie yet...). Gray Catbird 12:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Prequel or Sequel? Sulley - Monsters, Inc. Hi. I have a question. Why Monsters University is a prequel of Monsters Inc.? Monsters University tells the antecedent of Monsters Inc.? Cars4ever - World of Cars Wiki, Pixar Wiki - (talk) 14:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : Yes. MU is set before ''Monsters, Inc. (when Mike and Sulley were at college) and such sequels that take place before the original are called "prequels".Gray Catbird (talk) 15:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, excuse me. I don't know the Monsters Series . My mistake, sorry. ::Cars4ever - World of Cars Wiki, Pixar Wiki - (talk) 15:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::No problem. ;) Gray Catbird (talk) 16:49, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Big Al Hi Gray Catbird! I wanna tell you that I read the book "Cars: The essential guide" and on the page of the fans, there was the photo of Albert Hinkey. Under the picure there is wrote "Albert Hinkey, also known as Big Al, is a big caravan......". So Big Al is a nickname? It sounds like a nickname suitable for Albert Hinkey. What's your opinion? Cars4ever - World of Cars Wiki, Pixar Wiki - (talk) 12:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not sure of the level of canonicity of DK essential guides. But that would make sense, Al is a diminutive of Albert, and he is big, so he could have such nickname... : But I think this would really not be sufficient enough to say that Albert Hinkey is the "Big Al" Lizzie mentions.Gray Catbird (talk) 22:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::In fact we have only one proof.... We'll see. ::Cars4ever - World of Cars Wiki, Pixar Wiki - (talk) 16:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::That is actually no proof.... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 19:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why not? The book is official from Disney Books. It isn't a fan book. ::::Cars4ever - World of Cars Wiki, Pixar Wiki - (talk) 11:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Maudie Hi Gray Catbird! I know thatyou love brave, so can you enlarge the page of Maudie? It has three empty sections and I never saw Brave. :) Thanks Cars4ever - World of Cars Wiki, Pixar Wiki - (talk) 09:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I will try to do it, if I find time (and how to write it...).Gray Catbird (talk) 18:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Logos I have a couple of logos I hope you can make me like your avatar and all the other logos you made. Can you make me a Cars 3 logo and a World of Cars 2 Online Wiki logo. Add the word "Wiki" to this but make it so it can fit the wiki logo area. Like where it says Pixar Wiki. TheBABAMStudios (talk) 22:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC)TheBABAMStudios : This, here, is Lightening McQueen. I did see that you want Gray Catbird to make a Cars 3 logo and World of Cars 2 Online Wiki logo. But I don't know if they'll open The World of Cars Online again. Do you want these logos made because you want them as your avatar or include them on your blogs like your Cars 3 blog? I guess it would be a great idea for my Cars 3 possiblility blog as well. Also, I have a video here which is actually not a Cars 3 trailer, as it shows someone using a mini Lightning McQueen vehicle, but it does show from 0:19-0:21 a Cars 3 logo which I don't know how that was made even though that video was not made by Disney and Pixar. And I also don't know how you were able to make a Cars logo of your name, Gray Catbird, as well as I don't know how you were able to make the Pixar film logos with Pixar Wiki's name. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 13:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello you guys ! Sorry I could not answer earlier. I'm pleased that you like my Pixar logos imitations. To do them, I used Photoshop, the original logo, and found the font used in it, to use it in my version. For some logos, like Cars or Ratatouille, I took the original design, erased the title, and added another one. Other logos had to be remade more extensively ... ::The Cars 3 logo in the video is pretty clever; the guy who made it apparently took the upper part of the "2", copied it and fliped it down to make a "3"... ::So, I can do a Cars 3 logo for you... I could do as well a World of Cars 2 Online Wiki one, but where exactly do you want "wiki" to be written ? Under the whole thing, or on the right ?--Gray Catbird (talk) 18:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Under please TheBABAMStudios (talk) 12:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC)TheBABAMStudios ::::Yes, I really do like your Pixar logos imitations, Gray Catbird. Thanks for telling me where you got them from, which was Photoshop. I can't wait for you to make the logos of The World of Cars 2 Online Wiki and Cars 3, which I'm very excited for the Cars 3 logo so that I would use it in my Cars 3 possibility blog. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can't wait for the Cars 3 logo you're making so that I would use it in my Cars 3 blog. Photoshop looks cool. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Photoshop looks cool. I can't wait for the Cars 3 logo you're making so I would use it on my Cars 3 blog. Thanks, Gray Catbird. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Gray I have an update can you make the World of Cars 2 Online Wiki logo in a way that it will fit where it says the wiki name and can you make the Cars 3 Logo first because I am writing a book. TheBABAMStudios (talk) 20:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC)TheBABAMStudios ::::: Ok, so, there you go. It was pretty complicate, not sure I got it right, but I have finally finished my "Cars 3" logo! Here it is. --Gray Catbird (talk) 23:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Wow. Thank you, Gray Catbird. And Photoshop looks cool. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 08:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thanks Gray SO much sorry I didn't respond earlier I was on my iPod and I have NO idea how to edit from an iPod. And how is that World of Cars 2 Online Wiki logo turning out? And you have gotta make it in a way for it to fit where it says World of Cars 2 Online Wiki. TheBABAMStudios (talk) 12:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC)TheBABAMStudios :::::::Yes. Photoshop looks cool. It could be used to make a Toy Story 4 logo and others. And your Cars 3 logo is great. I've used it in my Cars 3 blog, even TheBABAMStudios and Storm Brakehill have used it. I know, TheBABAMStudios is wondering how well you're doing on the World of Cars 2 Online Wiki logo. It may be great for me, but luckily I can wait for it because I was more interested of the Cars 3 logo. So I can wait. Photoshop looks great for me, though you have to get a free trial or subscription to use it so I don't know about getting an account on it and using it but it may be interesting. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Finding Nemo 2 Pixar has confirmed Finding Nemo 2! Have you even looked at the links to proof? It was on CBS News, Time Magazine and many more! : Pixar hasn't confirmed anything. All these websites are simply relating the news that Deadline and The Hollywood Reporter first brought, and therefore do not act as further proof, depsite some of them saying "Pixar has announced" rather than "according to Deadline and/or THR", which would be more accurate. It is true that the rumors come from important websites, that everything makes sense, that this has a good chance of being true, but it remains that we do not have any offiicial confirmation of some kind (as far as I know), and because of this, we cannot say "Pixar is doing it". Because of all this, I think we cannot make a page... Gray Catbird (talk) 19:42, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yes, and also, another reason why Finding Nemo 2 might not have been confirmed yet is that on the same day it was announced, Andrew Stanton said on his Twitter page: ::: ::: So that might mean that Finding Nemo 2 hasn't been confirmed yet. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 11:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Partysaurus Rex to be released on home video of Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2 and/or Finding Nemo 3D and 2D Blu-ray? More LEGO Cars sets and Mater's Brick Tales? More Cars Toons episodes in 2012? Partysaurus Rex to be released in the UK? [http://pixar.wikia.com/Partysaurus_Rex Partysaurus Rex] would be included in cinemas with Finding Nemo 3D, which would be released in the United States on September 14th, 2012. But I live in the United Kingdom, not the United States. Toy World Disney Supplement 2012 says that the UK release of Partysaurus Rex is fall/autumn 2012, but Finding Nemo 3D won't be released in the United Kingdom until March 29th, 2013. And Partysaurus Rex doesn't seem to be included on[http://pixar.wikia.com/Pixar_Short_Films_Collection_Volume_2 Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2]. So I don't know if Partysaurus Rex will be released in the United Kingdom in fall/autumn 2012. [http://pixar.wikia.com/Partysaurus_Rex Partysaurus Rex] is released with [http://pixar.wikia.com/Finding_Nemo ''Finding Nemo] 3D'' at the cinema, so far, I don't think they've announced which home video Partysaurus Rex will be available on. I don't know if the short will be included on the Finding Nemo 2D and 3D Blu-ray coming in the United States on December 4th 2012, but unfortunately, in the United Kingdom, my country, Finding Nemo 3D won't be released in the United Kingdom at cinemas until March 29th 2013, and later before coming to Blu-ray 2D and 3D in the United Kingdom. A few websites have shown the full list of shorts included on [http://pixar.wikia.com/Pixar_Short_Films_Collection_Volume_2 Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2], which they don't show [http://pixar.wikia.com/Partysaurus_Rex Partysaurus Rex], [http://pixar.wikia.com/Air_Mater Air Mater] or [http://pixar.wikia.com/Time_Travel_Mater Time Travel Mater], which the new Brave short The Legend of Mor'du will be included, which it is released on November 13th 2012 and Partysaurus Rex was released on September 14th 2012, Air Mater was released on November 1st 2011, and Time Travel Mater was released on June 5th 2012, which all three of these shorts were released in 2012 before The Legend of Mor'du, which it's weird that these three shorts don't seem to be included on Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2. There are a few lines from Air Mater and Time Travel Mater which I don't understand. Will Partysaurus Rex be included on the Finding Nemo 2D and 3D Blu-ray? And will Partysaurus Rex, Air Mater''and ''Time Travel Mater all be included on [http://pixar.wikia.com/Pixar_Short_Films_Collection_Volume_2 Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2]? I like the Cars film series, which I like it when there's some merchandise including Cars, like a video game, and other new Cars media. I'm interested in LEGO Cars, but I'm not sure if they will make more LEGO Cars 2 sets and more Mater's Brick Tales episodes. Also, I don't know how come Mater and the computer are the only ones to speak in Mater's Brick Tales and the other characters don't. Yeah, about more Cars Toons episodes if some will be released in 2012, yeah, that online catalogue said "new racing-themed toons to be released in 2013". Also, Toy World Disney Supplement 2012 said: "Many more toons are in development". So that should mean that the new episodes would be released daily and weekly and hopefully 2012, which most of the episodes are released on TV on their first release (with Mater Private Eye, Moon Mater''and ''Air Mater first released on DVDs and Blu-rays, then released on TV), especially that Rescue Squad Mater, Mater the Greater and El Materdor were released daily from October 27th to October 29th, 2008; and that the website said "many more toons are in development" meaning that they're planning a lot of Cars Toons episodes and working on them, and should mean they are releasing them daily and weekly and hopefully some in 2012. Oh, and also, I've been putting on a few of Storm Brakehill's blogs and his talk page about that he's made a few mistakes with a few of his images on his Cars: The Series and Cars 3 characters blog posts, as well as about that I've got his Cars 3 Home Video bonus features saved on a Word document and shown them on these pages, but I still have no word from him. I don't know how come he's not replying. Could you help please?--Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC)